1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fluorinated polymers and method for producing fluorinated compounds and fluorinated polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorinated polymers are useful materials that are used in various applications, for example, optical members such as plastic optical fibers and photoresist materials, or surface modifiers. However, the synthetic processes of fluorinated polymers are complicated and costly.
A fluorinated polymer is obtained by polymerization of a fluorinated compound having a polymerizable unsaturated group. As an example of fluorinated polymers, 1,3-dioxolane derivatives and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,107, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,716; Izvestiya A Kademii Nank SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya. pp. 392-395, February 1988 by V. S. Yuminov et al. and pp/938-, April 1989 by V. S. Yuminov et al; and the like.